


We Suck as Humans

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Nightmare, wake up from dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato goes on a blind date, and though the guy seems kinda odd, it goes surprisingly well.<br/>REALLY well.<br/>Too bad it's all just a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Suck as Humans

Okay.   
Okay.  
He could do this. It was just a one time thing, and if it became more than that, then things were going even better than planned. And, if the guy stepped out on him, then he was a douche anyways, right? He wouldn't stand him up though, no one would spend this much money on a prank.  
As Ayato sat in a chair on the roof of what would be the fanciest restauraunt he'd been to, he convinced himself that this little blind date would go wonderful.   
It was surprising that he was at a blind date at all, I mean, it's the most crazy, made fun of thing in the dating community. So many people have horror stories that they tell from this sort of thing, ranging from having a butt-ugly guest to getting kidnapped! Ayato couldn't believe he actually went for this. Maybe he should be the one to stand that guy up! 'Screw you, Touka.'  
Ayato watched the tiny fires of the candle flicker and cause constantly dancing shadows. The guy was running late, Ayato may just leave right about now. The way Touka bragged about this dude... If she told the guy about her brother, then he probably considered Aya below him. 

"Excuse me, are you Ayato Kirishima?" A man a couple inches taller than him said carefully. The male had white hair, that almost appeared clear when the moon light hit it just right. His eyes were silver, and his skin was pale, but you couldn't see any veins beneath it. He was dressed in black slacks and a charcoal gray dress shirt that shined like it was a freshly polished diamond. The guy was quite good looking in that suit, it begged Ayato to question how good he would look without it...  
"Yea, that's me."  
For some reason, the man smiled widely at the confirmation, and blushed lightly. What the hell? No one EVER smiled with the news of Ayato being your company. What was he trying to pull?  
"I'm Kaneki Ken, your blind date. You look beautiful..." It seemed as if this Kaneki dude had gotten lost in his thoughts, daydreaming or something. Ayato would've left the guy like that and let him have his fantasy, but Kaneki was staring at Aya's face, abd the moment was becoming too odd for his taste. "Kaneki."  
"Yes," he snapped out of his trance.  
"Oh, um, as I was saying, you look wonderful." Aya knew he was attractive, but Ken was giving an awful lot of compliments, it almost made you feel suspicious, especially since Aya was just wearing a black and white Attack on Titan shirt with black joggers.  
"Thanks, you can sit down."   
"Right."   
Kirishima almost called his date a dork, until Ken pulled out a bouquet of roses from his back and handed them to Aya with his head bowed. Roses? No one had ever given me roses.   
"Th-thank you, Kaneki."  
"Your welcome, Ayato."  
Okay.  
So this wouldn't be bad at all.   
"So what do you do, Ken?"  
"I'm a businessman. I'm the runner-up for CEO of Ikena Corp."  
"Oh, isn't that that music business?! Who all do you deal with?"  
"Just about everyone of Japan. Y'know, if you want to meet anyone, I'll gladly arrange it."  
"*gasp* Thanks."   
"So what do you do?"  
Oh shit.   
Hm, so what did he do? Police officer? No. Another CEO? No. Maybe Ayato should just be honest.  
"I'm a Youtuber and an artist."  
"I'd love to see your art. And What genre is your channel?"  
"Comedy."  
"Awesome."  
The Kaneki continued to blab on, but Ayato ignored every sound. The fuck was up with this guy? Compliments? Roses? Flowers? Actual interest? Either this dude was super dedicated to getting into his pants, or wanted to marry him already.   
"What's your hobby?"  
"Tv."  
"I love books."  
Or maybe he was just weird.  
"Um, I'm sorry, but you're just so beautiful! May I have a kiss?"   
Well, Ken was officially a tomato-face.   
"Yea, where do you want it?"  
"The cheek."  
"The lips it is, then."  
And so, they both leaned over the table, and Ayato captured his lips. When Kirishima was about to return to his seat, Ken's tongue swiped along his lip, and brought the smooch to a way more intimate level. He found his way deep inside Ayato's mouth, and made Aya feel like Ken was the artist and Kirishima was simply a canvas. 

When they separated, Neki apologized once more, and the blunette shrugged it off.  
"That was nothing to be sorry for."  
The boy under-dressed no longer saw a bumbling, blushing, school girl in Ken. Now, he saw a man, ready to dominate, take what's his. He seemed more intriguing than ever, and wildly spontaneous.   
Ayato could rock with this.   
"Do you want to go to a club?"  
Of course Ayato, you would take a perfectly classy date and decide to make it rough and greasy by relocating to some club.  
"As long as you don't leave me while we're there."  
So they left without even ordering. Whatever. The club has burgers.

At the lot, Ken opened the door to his mustang for Ayato to enter, then got in the drivers seat and took off.   
"Why are you such a gentleman?"  
"I'm not like this with everyone."  
"I see, so I'm special?"  
"Very."  
"What makes you think so?"  
"I KNOW so because the way you carry yourself."  
"I'll take that as a compliment and tell you not to elaborate."  
"It is a compliment, and I'll elaborate later."  
"Good."  
"Um, Ayato?"  
"Yes."  
"You should wake up."  
"What?"  
"Wake up."  
"What're you on about?"  
"WAKE UP!!!"   
//--------/////--------/////-----//

"Ayato!" A blurred image of a blank haired man yelled shaking a blunette who wore nothing but boxers beneath the covers.  
"Ugh, I'm up." Ken reluctantly stopped his shakes.  
"Another bad dream?"  
"Yea..." Ayato struggled to regain his composure. Sitting up in bed, he continued. "We absolutely suck as humans." Kaneki smirked lightly, "something tells me that you're actually enjoying these dreams." Aya rubbed his eyes, grimacing. "Whatever. You're just a fancy kiss up in thise dreams and I'm just... Pft."   
"Yea, yea, goodnight Aya."  
"Night, Neki."  
With that, Kaneki drapes an arm over his boyfriend and they return to, what will hopefully be, a less frightening slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I always screw up at the end, I wasn't even planning on making this a dream fic


End file.
